


Fuga nella notte

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Introspection, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vegeta se ne va lasciando Bulma incinta di Trunks.Scritta su Sparirò Luca di Risio.





	Fuga nella notte

Fuga nella notte  
  


Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi, si rizzò in piedi e il lenzuolo gli scivolò giù dal corpo nudo lasciandolo scoperto.

-Sono tornato solo perché era finito il carburante. Hanno ragione i tuoi amici- pensò. Si mordicchiò il labbro, si rizzò in piedi e il lenzuolo scivolò giù dal suo corpo. Si voltò, si sporse e afferrò dal comodino i boxer neri. Li infilò e si passò la mano sopra la base della coda, con due dita di pelliccia marrone. Abbassò il capo e sospirò, una ciocca di capelli neri larga tre dita gli finì davanti agli occhi dalle iridi color ossidiana.

-Chi voglio prendere in giro? Me ne voglio andare solo per non farti soffrire come quel mollusco del tuo ex oscurando la tua luce con la mia ombra- pensò. Si voltò e osservò Bulma, illuminata da uno spicchio di luna. Il viso chiaro della donna brillava di riflessi argentei, gli occhi erano chiusi e il respiro regolare risuonava nel silenzio della stanza. Guardò il petto della donna alzarsi e abbassarsi, il petto nudo era coperto dal lenzuolo. Vegeta si piegò e inspirò il suo odore di salsedine. I capelli azzurri della donna erano adagiati a raggera sulla fodera bianca. Si raddrizzò, si voltò e si passò la mano sul viso.

“Me ne vado come un codardo, ma è colpa tua che mi stai uccidendo con tutte le tue moine … sentimentali” biascicò a bassa voce. Si mise in piedi e avanzò, superò una camicia da notte azzurro chiaro. Raggiunse la battle suit adagiata su una scrivania e la indossò.

-Resterò sempre un mercenario e tuo nemico, Bulma- pensò.  Si passò la mano tra i capelli neri a fiamma e avanzò. Si fermò davanti a letto e osservò nuovamente la donna.

“Sparirò, contaci. Nemmeno tu potrai ritrovarmi” bisbigliò. Si girò e superò il letto. Uscì dalla porta, si voltò e avanzò nel corridoio.

-Trova un uomo che ti ami più di me … maledizione, non so che malattia mi hai attaccato Kakaroth, ma temo sia anche impossibile! Dovevo far esplodere questo sasso prima che mi rendesse così- rifletté.


End file.
